Emi Ibarazaki
is one of the five main female characters in Katawa Shoujo. An avid runner, Emi views her lack of legs with reckless abandon, exploiting her condition to its fullest in order to be the best of the best at track. As comes with such determination, Emi is exceptionally stubborn, often pushing herself (not to mention Hisao) too hard, resulting in more than the occasional trip to the Nurse, with whom she remains on good terms. Relationships Family Emi is on good terms with her mother, Meiko, visiting home from Yamaku with some regularity; it seems that Emi takes after her somewhat, with her matter-of-fact, no-buts approach to life. Not much is known about her deceased father, other than his being a runner, inspiring Emi to take up the sport in his honor. Students An unlikely combination, Rin and Emi are best friends, despite Emi's insistence that Rin should do more sports and Rin's reciprocal disdain of Emi's 'horsing around'. In any case, they are supportive of each other, with Rin attending track meets and Emi helping out with Rin's mural. As the housing department thought that they'd 'complement each other' (that is, they have access to all limbs between them), they live across the hall from each other, where they presumably originally met. Emi is additionally a member of the track team, and so relatively close with the track team captain, Miki, and other teammates. Besides this, she appears to be on reasonable terms with Lilly and Misha, and neutral with Shizune and Hanako. Staff Emi has known the Nurse for years, and so he fulfills more of the role of an uncle than that of a member of the Yamaku staff. She visits his office every morning after running practice for a checkup on her prostheses and a general chat; he is privy to at least parts of her private life as well as her medical needs. Personality Emi has a happy-go-lucky personality despite having no legs. She is highly energetic, which can occasionally cause her injury when running, much to the nurse's dismay. She is playful and willing to try new things, which can sometimes lead to humorous situations. Despite her normally cheery personality, she finds it hard to truly rely on other people. Plot See Emi's Route for the full plotline. Pre-Game Eight years ago, at the age of eleven, Emi was in a fatal car accident that robbed her not only of her legs, but also of her father. With her convalescence taking over a year, she was held back a grade and as such is the oldest of Hisao's five potential love interests, despite physically appearing to be the youngest. She underwent extensive rehabilitation during this time, including relearning how to walk, which was overseen by the Nurse, hence their friendly relationship. Trivia *After the initial release of the "Act One" demo, Emi was the only major character to undergo a redesign before the game's release. *Although she looks the youngest of all the girls she is actually the oldest at nineteen years old, due to being held back a grade. *She seemed to have a strong dislike for wheelchairs, as noted by Hisao and her mother. *Emi and Lilly have the most H-scenes, totaling three each. *Emi is one of if not the shortest character in the game, standing just under five feet tall. Category:Yamaku Students Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters